


Pierced For You

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Body Modification, Bunny Play, Caging, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Degradation, I wanted to try out writing this, Just a little bit of omo, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Pee, Piercings, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Temperature Play, This is an early kinktober story just because, Watersports, iceplay, rabbit play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam an expert at body mods gives his boyfriend Dom a free piercing.Instead of asking for a nose ring or any other normal type of piercing Dom goes for something more unconventional which leads to his darkest fantasies coming to light.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pierced For You

"So what kind of piercing are you looking to get,Adam questioned pulling out an array of tools that would be use to deal out all sorts of body mods. 

"Well its kinda strange but I want one on my knob,"Dom replies his face bright red. 

Adam looks up at him with darkned eyes his mind full of filthly thoughts. 

"Good choice could you please remove your trousers so I can begin,"Adam asks. 

"Of course,"Dom stammers removing his pants his lower half lacking underwear. 

"Ok darling in order for me to pierce you I will need to make you hard,"Adam speaks reaching down to masturbate Dom's semi hard cock.

Dom nods and sits back allowing his lover to jerk him off. 

"Ugghh fook your hands feel so good,"Dom wimpres as Adam guides his large hands up and down on the other's now fully erect member. 

Adam removes his hand and pulls out a small metal object he gently inserts it into slit of Dom's dick pushing it down deep inside untill it hits the boy's urethra. 

"Fook ahhhh,"Dom cries out his body overstimulated by pleasure and pain a small bulge forming inside of his cock a warm stream of pee spurting out of the tip staining Adam's shirt. 

Dom looks up at the Adam with remorse in his eyes his brain unable to form proper sentences. 

"Dont worry baby boy we are almost done soon you will have a new piercing,"Adam says with a comforting smile his length twitching in his pants from the sight of Dom in such a compromising position. 

"Hmmm this feels so good,"Dom moans wanting more craving a bigger tool to be shoved deep down inside of his puny little cock. 

Adam grins and quickly pulls out another tool piercing a spot of forskin on his boyfriend's member to insert Dom's chosen piercing which is a bright pink color. 

"All done what do you think,"Adam asks allowing Dom to view his new body mod through a mirror. 

"I think that I want you to torture my dick in fact I know that for certian,"Dom blurts out his body ready for sex his mind clouded with need. 

"Oh realy why don't you tell me exactly what you want,"Adam teases with a playfull smile. 

"I want you to streach out my tiny cock I want you to bust my balls and lock me up in chasity I want you to tell me how useless my dick is,"Dom groans his mouth dry his eyes wide with desire. 

Adam sits back and listens to other's kinky ramblings with a smug look on his bearded face. 

"Fook I need you to abuse me put ice on my manhood tell me how superior your willy is compared to mine torture it with your lighter please make me hurt,"Dom begs. 

"With pleasure bunny anything for you,"Adam responds his mind fixated on all the depraved fantasies that he would finaly get to carry out on his own personal play thing........ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want part two please let me know! 😈😉
> 
> Btw yall are gonna get a second part regardless I just wanted to test out writing this sorta kink because this is my first time ever writing something like this.
> 
> This is also my first time writing for kinktober so please bear with me.


End file.
